


oh by the way

by damthosefandoms



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Percy Jackson, Gen, he just really loves annabeth, i cannot emphasize enough how little thought i put into this, thats it, the plot: percy makes a group chat to come out to his friends, they're demigods they cant use cell phones!!, this is so stupid, what a mood, what was he thinking!!, yeah percy jackson is bi it's supported in canon fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damthosefandoms/pseuds/damthosefandoms
Summary: percy: im bithalia: hi bi i'm dadpercy: you're my cousin but ok(in which percy forgets he can't use cellphones, comes out to his family via text, then panics and leaves the group chat)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 198





	oh by the way

**Author's Note:**

> the title of the google doc for this is: "should I write a pjo group chat au. no. will I? maybe. the world may never know."
> 
> that should tell you how much i thought about this. oh and don't expect any more but someone who's not me should actually write an in-character chatfic bc i'd die for you if you did.

**–October 8th, 2019–**

**_Percy_ ** _has added_ **_Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico,_ ** _and_ **_Jason_ ** _to the chat._

 **_Percy_ ** _has renamed the chat “_ **_fam_ **”.

 **Percy:** so.

 **Percy:** I’m bi

 **_Percy_ ** _has left the chat._

 **Annabeth:** wait

 **Annabeth:** COME BACK YOU LITTLE SHIT

 **Annabeth:** YOU _WERE_ IN LOVE WITH LUKE WEREN’T YOU

 **Annabeth:** I _KNEW_ IT

 **Annabeth:** I _KNEW_ I WASN’T THE ONLY ONE

 **Thalia:** you thought you were the only one? I was into that dickhead for like, two years and then I died and when I woke up he was totally crazy and it was so unfair. why are the hot ones always evil

 **Nico:** That’s because they’re straight, Thalia.

 **Nico:** (and for the record Luke WAS hot, as a gay man I can confirm this)

 **Thalia:** fair

 **Thalia:** not that it ever mattered. because you know. I was just in deep denial that I was ace at the time cause I didn’t know what that was. but whatever. 

**Grover:** Percy says this to us today as if I wasn’t deeply aware of his crush on Luke. And Jason. And Apollo for a second.And pretty much every good looking man we’ve come across. Honestly it’s like he totally forgot we have an empathy link. 

**Jason:** what’s an empathy link? Also, Percy I would tell you I totally support you but you’re gone now, so I can’t. Also, who’s Luke? 

**Grover:** _sighs in greek so the roman can’t tell I’m sighing at him_

 **Nico:** wooooooow

 **Thalia:** AJSHSJAKS

 **Thalia:** sorry jason

 **Thalia:** next time maybe like. don’t get kidnapped by our evil stepmother 

**Jason:** that’s hardly my fault!

 **Thalia:** yeah no shit

 **Thalia:** we all know it was mom’s

 **Thalia:** hey

 **Thalia:** wait a second

 **Thalia:** hey guys ?

 **Nico:** yeah?

 **Grover:** What’s up, Thalia?

 **Annabeth:** hmm?

 **Jason:** ???

 **Thalia:** doesn’t texting summon monsters

 **Annabeth:** oh 

**Grover:** oh

 **Nico:** oh

 **Jason:** oh

 **Thalia:** oh

  
_**Thalia** and **four others** have left the group chat._

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe percy's fucking dead. those monsters are homophobic!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
